narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Waterkai/Where I'm going, what it means, why Shien's mom is a bae
Hello fwends :> Well don't just stand there, come in! Grab yourself a seat, make yourself comfortable. We're all friends here. Wants something to drink? I've got water and beer. This is Belgium mate, we don't drink nuffin' else. *coughs* In any case, if you're bored enough to read this blog, hi! I am one of the Kais on this site, I could say the OG but that's irrelevant since we are all one. You may know me as that guy who makes dick jokes and tries to hit on Dreams all the time. See how until this point this blog is basically about nothing? Fun, no? Just wasting your valuable internet time. Think about all the porn you could have watched if you weren't reading this. Let's get down to business. As you may have noticed, I have not been incredibly active lately. The sad news is that this is probably not gonna change, on the contrary even. For the few among you wondering who the beautiful bastard behind this keyboard really is, I am a student and I just got my first student appartement, which I'm moving to next week, which means I'm gonna be living on my own for the first time in my life (w00t). I'm gonna try my best to have as much fun as I can there, given how I already have exams in october and then an intership until february. All of these things basically translate into me not having the time to actively contribute to this wiki anymore.(Auuww) Now normally I wouldn't bother putting a blog up about this since I've left and came back so many times over the years, but the difference between then and now is basically Black Crown. You should know that I already expected to no longer be active here a few months earlier and I made Kurozome and BC as sort of my 'last project' on the wiki. What I did not expect, is that it would become (if I may be so bold) a key element of the Fanon Canon. In fact, I wasn't even here when this happened - I just sorta came back from somewhere and suddenly it was like 'BC are the main villains now' and I was like: 'oh'. Now I hate for the project to die out just because I'm somewhere else, because I do genuinely belief it could be something great. Which is why I wanted to say that BC will be public property from now on as well as all of my associated characters. As for Iwagakure and Yeomra and shit, if someone wants to have them they can. I'll probably still be hanging around the chat from time to time, so if you wanna ask me shit about them go ahead. One important thing is that Black Crown has a whole backstory and truth behind it which I've already completely mapped out and isn't anywhere on this wiki with Dreams being the only other person who knows. If anyone wants to be in charge of BC, just pm me or something and Ill tell you the story. tl;dr I'm not leaving entirely, just probably won't be contributing actively. Hell, I might even RP from time to time if I feel the need to kick some ass (cause come on, who's gonna beat me) and I'll hang around on chat awaiting Swan's return, but that'll be about it I fear. I'm giving everything I own away to the community and anyone else stupid enough to find it interestin. Category:Blog posts Category:Shien's mom Category:Black russians